Ton sourire
by Fuyuko san
Summary: O.S TobioxShōyō. Lorsqu'un certain roi est fan des sourires de son chez coéquipier, voilà ce que ça donne !


Petit O.S écrit à la va-vite sur un coup de tête.

**Disclaimer : **le manga appartient à _Haruichi Furudate._

**Résumé :** _Lorsqu'un certain roi est fan des sourires de son chez coéquipier, voilà ce que ça donne !_

**Pairing:** Kageyama Tobio x Shōyō Hinata

**Manga :** Haikyuu !

Enjoy !

**Ton sourire.**

* * *

En cette belle matinée d'automne, un jeune homme à l'allure décontractée traversa tranquillement la cour du lycée Karasuno afin de se rendre au gymnase. Cet homme brun, qui était plutôt grand pour son âge, n'était autre qu'un élève de cette école, Tobio Kageyama, aussi connut sous le nom de « _roi du terrain _» . Après un entraînement acharné, il avait réussi à obtenir le rôle tant convoité de passeur de l'équipe de volley de Karasuno.

Tobio aimait sentir le vent souffler sur son visage en une douce caresse rafraîchissante ainsi que le calme qui régnait au lycée avant que les cours de la matinée ne commencent. Ce silence était reposant à ses oreilles, et il se permit un léger sourire en ouvrant les portes du gymnase. Sourire qu'il perdit vite en remarquant qu'il n'était pas seul. Effectivement le gymnase était plutôt calme, seuls les bruits de pas faisant grincer le parquet brisaient le silence en ce lieu. A l'entente de la porte qui s'ouvre, la personne présente dans le gymnase, qui n'était autre qu'un de ses coéquipiers, se retourna vers le nouveau venu et son visage, rouge de l'effort et transpirant, s'éclaira immédiatement d'un large sourire. Frondant les sourcils, Tobio s'approcha de celui-ci, mécontent d'être dérangé alors qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose, être seul.

\- Oï Hinata, que fait tu tous seul ici et si tôt ? demanda le plus grand.

\- Eh bien, Ryuunosuke sempai m'a confié les clés, expliqua le petit en sautillant, alors j'en ai profité pour m'entraîner !

Le plus grand souffla et regarda son coéquipier, répondant au nom d'Hinata Shōyō. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus petit que lui, une vingtaine de centimètres de moins, avec une chevelure orange allant dans tous les sens et qui encadrait son visage enfantin. Le brun aimait bien son petit coéquipier, l'appréciant même de plus en plus, malgré qu'il ne lui montre pas vraiment. Il trouvait que ses sourires et sa maladresse étaient vraiment adorables mais pour rien au monde il oserait l'avouer. Il serait prêt à tout pour le faire sourire encore et encore.

\- Depuis quand t'entraînes-tu ici?

Shōyō regarda l'horloge placée sur le mur en face de lui et se gratta la tête. C'est étonnant à quel point le temps passe vite lorsqu'il pratiquait son sport préféré.

\- Whow, ça fait un peu plus d'une heure maintenant ! _Dit-il en rigolant_. Je n'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer haha !

\- Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?_ Marmonna le brun, boudeur_. Je pensais qu'on s'entraînait toujours ensemble.

\- Oui excuse-moi mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller, vu que je suis arrivé très tôt !

\- Bon, pas grave, _dit-il en attrapant un ballon,_ on a un entrainement à faire.

Le brun était plutôt vexé que Shōyō est décidé de commencer à s'entraîner sans lui. À l'entente du mot entrainement, le regard du plus petit s'illumina quoiqu'on pût clairement déceler la fatigue chez lui. C'était l'un de ses points forts, il n'abandonnait jamais et voulait toujours en faire plus. Tobio profita du fait qu'ils étaient seuls pour observer pleinement Hinata. Après tout, celui-ci étant trop naïf ne se rendait compte de rien, autant en profiter. Il se sentait bien en sa compagnie, et aurait aimé que ça dure encore. Malheureusement, ce bonheur fut de courte durée car un nouvel arrivant, un peu trop bruyant à son goût, débarqua dans le gymnase.

\- Salut les jeunes ! z'êtes ici de plus en plus tôt dits donc, comment faites-vous? _Se plaignit Ryuunosuke._ J'ai grave envie de dormir moi !

Tanaka Ryuunosuke était leur sempai, ayant un an de plus qu'eux. Il est plutôt grand, et tiens le poste d'attaquant dans leurs équipes. Il est plutôt fort, mais son caractère et le fait qu'il soit bruyant en énerve plus d'un. C'est grâce à lui qu'au début de leurs aventures, ils pouvaient utiliser le gymnase, même si cela revenait à venir très tôt pour ne pas que leur capitaine, Daichi Sawamura, ne les voit pas. Au fil des jours, les trois amis prirent cette habitude de se réunir plus tôt, pour jouer dans le calme avant que le reste de l'équipe arrive.

Les deux excités de services, c'est-à-dire Hinata et Tanaka, étaient en train de s'entraîner dans les bruits et la bonne humeur, alors que Tobio lui préférait rester au calme dans son coin. Ils étaient là pour s'entraîner, pas pour plaisanter. Et puis c'était lui le meilleur coéquipier possible pour Hinata, et non pas cet idiot de Tanaka. Même si sa le tuait de l'avouer, le brun était jaloux de la relation que pouvait entretenir son Hinata avec l'autre boulet. Décidément, il ne l'aimait vraiment pas.

\- Ce serait trop demandé d'arrêter de rire un peu et de s'entraîner sérieusement, _S'énerva Kageyama._

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi es-tu toujours de mauvaise humeur ? _Bouda Shoyo._ Détends-toi un peu!

\- Nous jouons à la fin de la semaine, _répliqua le grand, de plus en plus énervé_. On n'a vraiment pas le temps pour s'amuser.

\- De toute façon avec toi c'est toujours comme ça... _dit le petit en gonflant ses joues,_ tu es toujours en train de me rabaisser ou de me crier dessus ! C'est beaucoup plus drôle de s'entrainer avec sempai !

\- Très bien, dans ces cas-là, _il prit son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie,_ je vous laisse vous entraîner tranquillement.

\- Non mais attend ! _Souffla Hinata._

Mais c'était trop tard, le brun était déjà sortie, énervé comme jamais. Il serrait les poings et marchait vite pour s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit. Les paroles du roux l'avaient blessé plus que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé. Il se sentait trahi et abandonné de son binôme. Il sentit quelqu'un tirer la manche de son t-shirt et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec celui qui hantait toutes ses pensées.

\- lâche-moi, _grogna-t-il_, tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi tu pars comme ça ? On doit s'entraîner je te rappelle !

Pris par un excès soudain de colère, il poussa le petit, un peut plus fort que prévu, et le fit tomber. Celui-ci, fesses à terre, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne saisissant pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Mais, fait attention un peu ! Ça va pas non ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, et retourne t'entrainer, après tout, faible que tu es tu en as bien besoin.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls de sa bouche, il n'aurait jamais voulu dire ça mais il c'était emporté à cause de la haine qui l'aveuglait et il le regretta amèrement. Il aurait tellement aimé se baffer, et être loin d'ici au lieu de voir la tristesse peinte sur le visage du petit. Celui-ci se releva et renifla bruyamment.

\- Tu,.. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un énorme abruti !

Avant même que le brun ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, le petit était déjà parti en courant vers le gymnase. J_e ne fais qu'accumuler erreurs sur erreurs avec lui décidément, je suis pathétique se disait-il._ Après s'être insulté de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles, il reparti en direction de chez lui, la tête baissée. Au diable les cours et les entrainements, il avait pour le moment juste besoin d'être seul pour se calmer. Il passa sa journée à ne rien faire, couché sur son lit et regardant sans vraiment regarder la télévision. Il ne fit que repenser à ce qu'il c'était produit tout à l'heure mais, sur les coups de 18 heures, le fil de ses pensées fut coupé par quelqu'un qui vint toquer à sa porte. _Ce doit être encore cette vieille chouette de voisine,_ pensa-t-il en se levant et alla ouvrir. Il ressentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper en voyant devant lui le visage de la personne dont il n'avait cessé de réfléchir toute la journée.

\- Hinata, que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ? _Dit-il d'une voix un peu trop froide à son goût._

\- Ah et bien en fait, _commença-t-il en regardant ailleurs_, c'est le coach qui m'a dit de venir te voir. Il est vraiment de sale humeur car tu as osé rater un entrainement ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça !

\- Dit lui que je serais présent demain. _Il fronça les sourcils._ Au fait, comment sais-tu où j'habite ?

\- et bien en fait...i_l se tortilla sur place, tout gêné._ Un jour je t'ai suivi et...et voilà.

\- Tu m'as suivi ! _Il prit un air choqué_. Mais alors... ça veut dire que tu es un stalker !

Le plus petit devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et secoua vigoureusement la tête, niant les dires du plus grand. Celui-ci se permit un petit sourire, trouvant le comportement du petit vraiment adorable et tapota affectueusement sa tête. Ce dernier rougit de plus belle, gêné mais surtout surpris d'un geste d'affection venant du brun.

\- Je plaisante, baka. _dit le brun._

\- y'as intérêt oui ! Au fait Kageyama-san . Je,.. je ne suis pas venu que pour ça...

\- Ah oui et pourquoi alors ?

Shōyō détourna le regard, et se mordit la lèvre. À la vision de cette image ô combien excitante, Tobio sentit les derniers neurones restants dans sa tête l'abandonner pour rejoindre ses consœurs. Il attrapa le bras du plus petit et, en le tirant à l'intérieur de chez lui, le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Le plus petit n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer un mot que ses lèvres furent littéralement dévorées par celles du brun. Tobio serra le frêle corps de son coéquipier contre le sien pour le sentir le plus près possible de lui. Celui-ci, encore sous le choc de ce qui se passait, devint telle une statue. Réalisant la situation, le brun se recula brusquement très loin du petit, aussi rouge que son binôme.

\- P.,.pourquoi tu as fait sa Kageyama-san ! _Bégaya Hinata._ S..,Si c'est une blague, sache que ce n'est pas marrant du tout !

Tobio porta sa main sur son visage afin de cacher ses rougeurs. Il n'a jamais été dans une situation aussi gênante que celle-ci, et n'osa même plus poser le regard sur le plus petit qui le fixait étrangement. Il se claqua mentalement pour avoir écouté ses pulsions sans réfléchir. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais vraiment pas du tout.

\- Hinata, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi et d'oublier tu veux ?

\- Non je refuse ! _Il prit un air buté._ Maintenant explique-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça !

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, et aussi pour ne pas risquer de commettre une autre erreur, il poussa le roux dehors et lui ferma la porte au nez. Le petit, offusqué de ne pas pouvoir comprendre le comportement étrange de son ami, décida de frapper comme un bourrin à la porte du brun et lui crier dessus à travers celle-ci. Voyant que l'autre n'avait aucune réaction, il fit finalement demi-tour non sans oublier de pester contre son abruti d'ami, et se promit de lui faire cracher le morceau demain.

Tobio de son coté était resté à l'entrée, le front bouillant appuyé contre la porte. Malgré le fait que Shōyō devait actuellement le détester pour son geste déplacé, il ne pouvait empêcher un large sourire s'afficher sur son visage. Peut-être qu'il avait fait une connerie monumentale, mais au moins il avait pu goûter au moins une fois aux lèvres tant désirées de son cher nain de jardin. Demain il se ferait peut-être tuer, mais pour le moment, il s'en moquait bien. Et c'est tout souriant qu'il partit se coucher.

Le lendemain, il fut soulagé de constater que personne n'était à cette heure si au gymnase et qu'il pourrait être seul un petit moment pour se préparer mentalement à l'arrivée du nain. Il savait où cet idiot de Tanaka cachait les clés du gymnase et put facilement entrer à l'intérieur. Il s'entraîna pendant un long moment à perfectionner ses passes, comme toujours. Dans ce genre de moment, il était bien trop concentré pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, et c'est pourquoi il ne vit même pas une petite ombre s'approcher à pas de loup derrière lui. Ce n'est qu'après qu'un grand « bou » retentisse dans son oreille, et qu'il sursauta en poussant un cri fort peu masculin, qu'il remarqua enfin la présence de cette autre personne.

\- Hinata ! _Grogna-t-il._ Ça t'amuse de me faire peur comme ça idiot ?

\- haha excuse moi mais quand tu est comme ça c'est si facile de te faire peur ! _Dit-il en rigolant fort._ C'est vraiment trop marrant !

Tobio, le boudant complètement, décida de l'ignorer mais le petit ne fut pas du même avis et se jeta sur lui. Le plus grand tenta de se dégager de l'emprise du nain, mais celui-ci, malgré son corps tout frêle, avait beaucoup de force.

\- S'il te plaît, accepte de me faire pleins de passe ! J'ai envie de m'entraîner à attaquer !

\- tu es vraiment un boulet le nain... lâche-moi d'abord !

\- Je ne te lâcherais que si tu acceptes de me faire des passes !

Bon gré mal gré, il accepta de faire des passes à son coéquipier et en échange, le petit le relâcha pour aller sautiller de joie sur tout le terrain. Il adorait vraiment les passes de son binôme car il trouvait que c'était vraiment les meilleurs et les seuls qui pouvaient lui permettre d'utiliser toute sa force en attaque. Même si début il ne pouvait supporter ce fichu prétentieux « roi », maintenant il pensait que sans lui, ce ne serait vraiment pas pareil. Il s'était attaché à lui avec le temps, et ils formaient à eux deux le duo parfait pour vaincre les adversaires. Oui, pour rien au monde il n'échangerait son Tobio.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas une balle qui arrivait à pleine vitesse vers lui et se la mangea en pleine face, le faisant tomber lourdement en arrière.

\- Aïe sa fait trop mal ! Tu aurais put prévenir !

\- Je t'ai prévenu plusieurs fois. _Il pencha la tête_. À quoi pensais tu pour être aussi déconcentré ?

\- À rien, oui rien du tout, _dit le petit en faisant un grand sourire_. Excuse moi, ça ne recommencera plus !

\- Tu ne t'es pas trop fait mal j'espère.

\- Bien sur que non, je suis costaud ! Et puis, _il lâcha un petit rire_, avec toi à force je suis habitué haha !

\- baka. La prochaine fois soit moins dans la lune ou tu n'auras plus jamais le droit à mes passes.

Ces derniers mots firent pester le petit qui se remit tout de suite en position d'attaque, et essaya de se concentrer, ne voulant pas refaire la même erreur et finir par ne plus avoir le droit aux passes du brun. _Ce serait vraiment la fin du monde_ pensa-t-il ! Il faillit rater de nouveau une passe, mais la rattrapa de justesse au dernier moment. Une bonne heure passa et le brun fit une énième passe à son nain avant de s'asseoir pour souffler un peu. Celui-ci la rattrapa et vint se poser à coté de lui, tout rouge et essoufflé. Tobio trouvait qu'il était vraiment beau ainsi et voulait lui sauter dessus mais pour leur bien à tous les deux, il préféra s'abstenir. L'entrainement d'aujourd'hui s'était déroulé comme n'importe quel autre jour, comme si entre eux ils ne s'étaient jamais rien passé. _Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi,_ se dit le plus grand, a_u moins je ne risque pas de le perdre comme ça._ Heureux du bon déroulement des choses, il sourit et pensa qu'il n'était pas si malchanceux que ça, que ça aurait pu finir bien pire. Ce fut à ce moment que le petit tourna vers lui son visage enfantin et rougi par l'effort.

\- Au fait Kageyama-san ! Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé hier ?

Et mince, une fois encore il avait parlé trop vite. Il se mit à transpirer à cause de la pression qu'exerçait inconsciemment le petit sur lui mais il tenta de garder son sang-froid pour ne rien laisser paraître. Ne sachant que répondre, il sortit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

\- Une simple envie.

Il y a des moments comme ça ou le brun voulait se donner de bonnes paires de baffes, ou encore de se transformer en souris pour aller se cacher dans un petit trou loin du nain. Malheureusement cela étant impossible, il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et affronter la vérité. Il fixa le petit, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, même s'il y avait plus de chance pour la deuxième option. Plusieurs scénarios lui passèrent par la tête, et le seul auquel il n'avait pas vraiment osé penser arriva. Pris d'une subite impulsion, Shōyō l'avait plaqué au sol et avait délicatement déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes, en une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume. Le contact fut doux, quelques mèches de cheveux orange venaient chatouiller son visage tandis que la bouche chaude de Shōyō s'emparait de la sienne. Leur soufflent se mélangèrent et Tobio se laissa aller en encerclant de ses bras le corps fin du roux. Longuement, leurs langues se caressaient, se découvraient, leurs faisant perdre peu à peu pieds avec la réalité. À bout de souffle, le roux recula pour reprendre sa respiration, avec un énorme sourire collé au visage.

\- Pourquoi a tu fait ça ? _Demanda le brun._

\- Une simple envie, _lui répondit le petit en l'imitant._

Tobio sourit tendrement. Il le trouvait encore plus magnifique qu'avant, avec son air débraillé et son regard embrumé, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il était dans le même état, voir pire. Son regard bleu marine plongé dans les deux perles marron en face de lui donna l'impression qu'ils étaient enfermés dans une bulle, les coupant de la réalité. Mais ce calme fut de courte durée lorsque la porte principale du gymnase coulissa.

\- Comme on se retrouve les j... Hey, pourquoi vous battez vous encore ? _S'exclame Tanaka en les voyant l'un sur l'autre_. Je pensais que vous vous entendiez mieux pourtant !

La haine qu'éprouvait le brun envers cet abruti ne fit que s'intensifier. Il ne pouvait jamais vraiment être tranquille avec son nain. Ces mots ne firent que confirmer ce qu'il pensait déjà : ce type était vraiment un crétin.

\- C'est de la faute à Hinata, il a comme toujours raté toutes mes passes et ose dire que je suis le fautif, _lui répondit calmement le brun._

\- Je vois, _rigola leur sempai,_ vous n'changerez jamais les gars ! Je vais chercher le matos et on le commence s't'entrainement ?

Tobio rit discrètement de la naïveté de cet abruti qui leur servait de sempai. Hinata quand à lui, avait décidé de bouder le brun dans un coin pour avoir été si méchant avec lui. Ils avaient pourtant passé un bon moment ensemble se disait-il ! Alors pourquoi le brun agissait comme avant avec lui ? Il aurait aimé que ça se passe différemment, mais peut-être qu'il en a trop demandé ...

\- Oï, encore entrain de rêvasser Hinata ? Le baka va nous attendre si tu continues, _lui dit le brun._

Le petit baissa la tête, peiné, et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Tobio regarda autour de lui, et profitant du fait que leur sempai était dans la réserve, se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son nain en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Le roux lui renvoya en remerciement un énorme sourire qui illuminait ses grands yeux. _Oui c'est vrai_ , ce dit Tobio, j_e ferais vraiment n'importe quoi pour le voir sourire de nouveau ainsi_.

* * *

~~ THE END ! ~~

Voilà un petit O.S tout nul écrit sur un coup de tête sur un couple que je trouve trop mignon. Dès que j'ai vu l'anime, j'ai craqué pour ce couple trop adorable ^^ Vous avez aimé ? détestez ? n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! Bonnes comme mauvaises, j'accepte tout !

Tchiaosu~


End file.
